<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching Set by alongwayfromtheplayground (thedarksideofthemoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185305">Matching Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideofthemoon/pseuds/alongwayfromtheplayground'>alongwayfromtheplayground (thedarksideofthemoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, brief mention of infidelity, costume contest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideofthemoon/pseuds/alongwayfromtheplayground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis realizes his ex-boyfriend stole his couples costume contest idea, he has no idea what to do. Luckily, it seems like Niall's cute friend Harry has an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun writing this, and it basically came out of me fully completed :). You can find me on tumblr at <a href="https://alongwayfromtheplayground.tumblr.com/">alongwayfromtheplayground</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis is standing in the middle of a crowded frat party when he sees Jonas, his ex.</p>
<p>He’s still completely pissed off at Jonas. Louis walked in on Jonas fucking a freshman a month ago, and blocking him from every form of contact hasn’t helped at all. A one year relationship completely down the drain. </p>
<p>It’s not really the wasted time that Louis is angry with, but rather the inconvenience this has brought upon his life. Louis’ favorite holiday is Halloween, and this was the year he was hoping to win Lambda Pi’s famous Couples Costume Contest. Since he’s a senior, it’s his last chance. Louis and Jonas were too new of a couple last year, so they hadn’t planned their outfits together. This year, they were supposed to be Princess Daisy and Luigi. Louis bought the cutest orange shorts, crop top, and shimmering eye shadow for the look. (He’s wearing it anyways, but it’s hard to tell who he is without a partner.)</p>
<p>The kicker is that fucking Jonas is wearing his Luigi costume, and the freshman snake is dressed like (a shittier version of) Princess Daisy. How fucking dare they steal his idea. No way can Louis let them win HIS contest.</p>
<p>Zayn and Liam will be useless, the loved up bastards. If anyone’s going to know what to do, it’s Niall. Louis spots Niall across the room talking to someone, and Louis books it to his location. When he gets closer, Louis realizes that Niall’s talking to Harry, one of Niall’s music production friends. Louis’ had a minor (major) crush on him for the past three years, but he’s never had a full conversation with Harry. Regardless, Louis has a much bigger problem at hand than being nervous.</p>
<p>He walks up to Niall and yanks on his shirt. (It literally just says “COSTUME” on it.) “Niall, Jonas is here with the boy he cheated on me with, AND they stole my contest idea!” he hisses.</p>
<p>“That unfaithful fucker!” Niall yelps, outraged.</p>
<p>“What do I do? I can’t let him win Niall!”</p>
<p>“I might have an idea,” Louis hears Harry say. Surprised, he turns to Harry and sees him giving Louis a once-over, causing Louis to turn bright red. Harry’s dressed in deep purple slacks and a matching lavender flowy top. His nails are painted the same color. Louis has absolutely no clue what he’s supposed to be. </p>
<p>Just then, Louis hears a voice yell, “A minute left for contest signups! We start judging in five!” </p>
<p>Harry grabs Louis’ left hand and his deep voice says, “Do you trust me?” And well damn, Louis is electrified by his touch and can do nothing else but nod. </p>
<p>With that, Harry bids Niall farewell, and all but drags Louis away, toward the space cleared out in the living room. Louis watches as Harry writes something on the signup sheet and moves Louis toward the other couples. He hasn’t let go of Louis’ hand once.</p>
<p>Harry pulls Louis close and glances at the other couples. “Which one is Jonas?” he asks. Louis motions his head in Jonas’ direction, not wanting Jonas to realize they were talking about him.</p>
<p>While the judges decide, Louis spends the next twenty minutes in a Harry haze. Harry’s eyes are on him, and he’s asking Louis first date questions, and Louis can’t help but be endeared. Harry is so sweet, and Louis’ crush is only getting deeper. Louis barely notices the world around him until he hears his name being said out loud.   </p>
<p>“And the winners are Harry and Louis as the peach and eggplant emoji!” The crowd applauds. Louis gasps at first, then bursts out laughing at what Harry has listed as their costumes. He turns to meet Harry’s answering grin and instinctively jumps into his arms. Harry catches him easily, his hands warm on Louis’ skin. </p>
<p>Louis leans in and whispers in Harry’s ear, “You interested in making our costumes a reality?”</p>
<p>Harry’s smirk is all the answer he needs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p>
<p>Feel free to reblog the fic post <a href="https://alongwayfromtheplayground.tumblr.com/post/632912928549552128/matching-set-by-alongwayfromtheplayground">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>